familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Crowninshield family
Johann Casper Richter was originally from the south of Denmark and during the Thirty Years War came to Germany and settled in a town called Kronenscheldt. His son, who was also Johann Casper Richter, took the village's name as his last name. Johann sailed for the New World in 1680 and landed in Salem, Massachusetts. He changed is name from Johann Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt to John Casper Crowninshield. Artists *Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) *Francis Welch "Frank" Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Sea captains *John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) *George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766 - 1817) *Edward Crowninshield *Clifford Crowninshield *Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) *Secy. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield I (1772 - 1851) Harvard Graduates *Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837 - 1892) Military Army *Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield (1837 - 1897) *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837 - 1892) *Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817 - 1859) Navy *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843 - 1908) Politics *Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808), U.S. Representative *Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851), 5th United States Secretary of the Navy Descendants of of Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronescheldt and Elizabeth Allen *Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) **m: Elizabeth Allen (1672-1711) ***Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761) ****m: Anstis Williams (1700-1774) ***Capt. Richard Crowninshield ***Capt. Cliford Crowninshield ***Elizabeth Crowninshield ***Mary Crowninshield of Capt. John Crowninshield and Anstiss Williams *Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761) **m: Anstis Williams (1700-1774) ***Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (c.1732-?) ***Capt. George Crowninshield (1734-1815) ****m: Mary Derby ***Elizabeth Crowninshield (c1735-c1799) of Capt. George Crowninshield and Mary Derby *Capt. George Crowninshield (1734-1815) **m: Mary Derby ***Sarah Crowninshield ***Capt. George Crowninshield (c1766-1817) ***Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) ***Capt. John Crowninshield (c1772-1842) ***Mary Crowninshield (1778-1835) ***Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1773-1851) ****Mary Boardman (1778-1840) ***Capt. Richard Crowninshield (c1774-1844) ***Capt. Edward Crowninshield (c1775-c1793) of Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield and Mary Boardman *Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1773-1851) **Mary Boardman (1778-1840) ***Elizabeth Boardman Crowninshield (bapt.1804-1884) ***Mary Crowninshield (bapt.1806-1893) ***Benjamin Varnum Crowninshield (bapt. 1808-1829) ***Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) ****m: Sarah Gool Putnam ***George Casper Crowninshield (bapt. 1812-1857) ****m: Harriet Elizabeth Sears ***Lucia Crowninshield (bapt.1812-1812) ***Anstis "Annie" Casper Crowninshield (bapt.1815-1905) ****m: Dr. J. Mason Warren ***Maj. Edward Augusts Crowninshield (1817-1859) ****m: Caroline M. Welch (1820-1897) ***Lucy Ann Crowninshield (bapt. 1818-?) of Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield and Sarah Gool Putnam *Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) **m: Sarah Gool Putnam ***Mary Crowninshield (1833-1834) ***Sarah C. Crowninshield (1834-1840) ***Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) ****m: Katherine M. Bradlee ***Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ****m: Capt. Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) ***Louisa Crowninshield (1842-1927) ****m: Francis E. Bacon ***Francis Gool Crowninshield (1845-1847) ***Emily Crowninshield (1847-1879) ****m: William Mountford of George Casper Crowninshield and Harriet Elizabeth Sears *George Casper Crowninshield (bapt. 1812-1857) **m: Harriet Elizabeth Sears ***Cora Crowninshield (1845-1919) ****m: Charles Boyden ***Fanny Crowninshield (1839-1911) ****m: John Quincy Adams (1833-1911) ***Casper Crowninshield (c1847-?) of Fanny Crowninshield and John Quincy Adams *Fanny Crowninshield (1839-1911) **m: John Quincy Adams (1833-1911) ***John Adams (1862-1876) ***John Quincy Adams, Jr. (1862-1876) ***George Casper Adams (1863-1900) ***Charles Francis Adams (c1865-?) ***Deacon Charles Francis Adams (1866-1954) ***Fanny Caldwallader Adams (1867-?) ***Fanny Crowninshield Adams (1873-1876) ***Arthur G. Adams (1877-1949) ***Abigail Adams (1879-1974) of Alice Crowninshield and Capt. Josiah Bradlee III *Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) **m: Capt. Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) ***Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (1895-?) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) ****m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873-?) ***Farncis Crowninshield Bradlee (1891-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) **m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) of Maj. Edward Augustes Crowninshield and Caroline Marie Welch *Maj. Edward Augusts Crowninshield (1817-1859) **m: Caroline Marie Welch (1820-1897) ***Edward Augustes Crowninshield, Jr. (1841-1867) ***Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) ****m: Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) of Frederic Crowninshield and Helen Suzette Fairbanks *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) **m: Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) ***Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1895) ****m: Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***Alma de Gersdorff (1897-?) ***Casper Crowninshield (1901-?) of Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1895) **m: Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ***Constance "Connie" Bradlee (1923-1997) Notable members Capt. John Crowninshield Capt. Jacob Crowninshield Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield Frederic Crowninshield Francis "Frank" Crowninshield Connected families *Adams *Allen *Boardman *Boyden *Bradlee *Derby *Fairbanks *Gardner *de Gersdorff *Putnam *Welch *Williams See also *Descendants of John Crowninshield References Books Internet Francis W. Crowninshield *Havard Gazette: A diarist in the Class of 1858 Internet Archive - full text Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) m: Caroline M. Welch *Welch Genealogy Jacob and Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *Biographies of the Present Senators of the United States Category:Crowninshield (surname) Category:Crowninshield family Category:Political families of the United States